We were both young when i first saw you
by Lucky Amy
Summary: Katy was just a teenage girl with a dark secret.A past that was wounding her inside.But Dean Winchester came along made her love again.After three months of romance he left her alone breaking her heart..Now after 6 years Katy is moving on but what will happen when she gets a blast from the past ...will she give dean another chance? Or ask him to go for good? Dean O\C
1. We were both young when i first saw you

Hi! My name is Katie Brown. I am 22.I was never a normal teenage girl. I had a dark side. A secret that I promised myself that I was taking to my grave. I never thought I would live this long because most of the days I planned on suiciding. That was long before I met Dean Winchester. The guy that helped me through my darkest time. He showed me a light at the end of the tunnel. Told me about all supernatural things(he asked me to promise that I would never say anything about this infront of his father or Sammy otherwise they would kill him). Ofcourse at first I didn't liked dean. I thought he was just a jerk trying to get into my pants but he changed my thinking about him with time and became my best friend and then later something very special in my life. I remember Sammy too. He was very shy in High School but shockingly he was very open with me. We would talk all day about him and his dream about being a tax lawyer. I hope he became one because that boy saw too much in his short life and he deserved some happiness. They were in Brooklyn for 3 months .Best 3 months of my life.I still remember the first time I saw him.

Flashback

Hey class! Our teacher said but soon she realized that the class of teenagers didn't heard her so she shouted again.

Hello miss Angel! The class replied.

Well class settle down .Take out your biology books and start reading chapter 6 page 98 I'll be back in a bits. She said and left the class room ,leaving us to read sorry let me rephrase it leaving me to read and others to chat.

Hey Sammy If I fail this time and didn't get my GED dad is gonna make me kiss my ass. Dean said panicking and waking upstairs to his class.

Well you deserve it dean I was supposed to be 5 years behind you but I am getting my GED in this year so yeah he should really kick yor ass but the thing that surprises me most is that how can you fail so many time asked confusingly.

Well its not my mistake I get laid so often I can't find time to replied smirking.

Yeah Yeah replied.

Just shut up snapped.

Hey are you guys the Winchesters?A voice called out from behind them.

Yeah we are. They both turned around and replied at the same time.

And who are you ?dean asked smirking and checking out her body.

I was looking for you the principle told me to get you guys to class .the teacher said .Come on we are going to be late.

Yeah I am behind you .dean said while sam kicked his shoulder for saying this.

Hey class I would like you to meet sam and dean Winchester. The teacher said entering the class and clapped so she could get some attention.

Everyone continued to talk but once they saw two hot guys standing the class became so quiet that I could even hear the voice of my pin dropping on the floor.

Hey Winchesters! Ali called most famous slutty cheerleader.

Hey! Dean replied smirking.

Okay class they are going to be here for quite a while now so they are getting their GED's this year with you so be nice. And sam have seat with ali and dean you sit with teacher ordered and then started writing on the board.

Hey you sit with that ali I will sit with begged dean and then looked at ali who winked him and gave him the ' I will fuck you right here'look.

No I am not sitting there that girl looks the scary version of the witch I saw in a horror movie last light I will sit with her when I am horny and besides that girl looks far more beautiful said grinning and looking at me. And then he pushed sam and he ended up sitting with ali.

Hi Katy!dean said sitting on the seat next to me.

Hi …..Mister whatever your name is .i replied and felt bad for not paying any attention to the teacher when she was telling their names because I had my head buried in my book.

The name's Dean Winchester. He replied shaking my hand.

Hi dean.i replied

So what are you doing after school? He asked smirking.

Homework. I gave him a straight forward answer.

I mean besides that. He asked coming closer to me .

Ahhhh let me think I have to eat, drink, breathe and I hope that this is enough information so can we concentrate on the lesson now. I replied angryily.

Yeah ok sorry. He replied flipping through the pages of the book to find the lesson.  
Here let me help you .i offered .

No I don't want to divert your concentration from the lesson. He replied sadly that his charm didn't worked on me.

Look I am sorry I replied opening the page of the lesson. Look let me get this straight dean you look like a cool guy and if you are wise you would stay away from me because hanging out with me will riun your reputation and because the group of people you should be hanging out is there. i said pointing toward Ali and her famous group of slutty teens.

What is wrong with you,you look cool and besides you are more beautiful then said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Yeah well I may be beautiful from outside but hell u have no idea about what I am inside.i snapped

Now what is that supposed to mea….he stopped when the bell rangand he saw me packing my bag and heading outside the class room.

I Know our first meeting was not good ..hell but that guy never stopped he kept chasing me and asking me to go out with him and everytime I said no when then I had to tutor him because our teacher thought he would fail again.I dreaded that moment when these words came out of my teachers mouth.

Dean here's you Grade got an F again. Our biology teacher snapped angryily. If you keep getting an F I am sorry then this year a GED is not possible for you.

Well you know I try but biology is too difficult I mean if I get to experiment

I would get an A+ .he said and everyone laughed some girls even offered to help him experiment.

So dean what can I do to help teacher asked exhausted .

Maybe someone can tutor replied grinning and at that moment I knew exactly what was gonna happen next.

Yeah you are right so amy u are going to tutor teacher ordered .

Me ?Why ?i mean …I have things to do.i replied.

What things? come on amy help me you are the only good biology student in this replied grinning.

Ahhh I wanted to kill him at that everyone was looking at me so I had to say yes and then the bell rang.

Well this is going to be said coming towards me.

Bite me Winchester .i snapped

Ohh honey just tell me where when and how replied going out of the door.

I see my brother is disturbing said coming toward s me .

Disturbing?its an understatement.i replied.

Yeah well just go out with him other he will never stop his childish said

What? No never in a million years.i replied looking at him.

Okay I won't push you .but if you have a plan and need my help just ask.

Thanks Sammy! I can call you that right?

Well I hate it when dean calls me Sammy but for a beautiful girl like you I don't mind.

Thanks for the compliment Sammy and hey can I ask you you are dean's younger brother right so I heard someone saying he is 23 and he failed 5 times?

Yeah u heard right

So I guess I should really help him you know.

You have a really good heart after all this you are still helping him that makes you a good person .sam said hey I have to leave so see u in gym class okay .

Okay.i replied .maybe I should really help him he is not a bad person just an overconfident oversmart ass face.

Hey guys!I hope you like my story so give me 10 reviews within 18 hours and you will get the next chapter pinky promise. And I never break my pinky promises.


	2. The days I spent with you

Still Flashback

It was heavily raining...I was standing outside a motel with a piece of paper dean gave me after writing his address on it. I was feeling a little nervous because I had a slight idea of what dean was going to do because I knew him. He was going to spend the whole time giving me his sexual innuendos or flirting with me. I wanted to turn around but the thing that stopped me was the feeling that if I didn't helped him he was going to fail. He was not a bad guy just a jerk as Sam says. So I took a deep breathe walked towards the motel room and knocked.

Hey! Sammy said opening the door.

Hey! I replied still standing outside.

Is dean in there? I asked

Yeah he is taking a shower. Come on in .he said as I came inside he closed the door and went to the fridge and took out two bottles of beer.

Here you go .he said offering me the beer.

No thanks, I don't drink. I replied

Ah said smiling.

What are you smiling about? I asked not understanding his reason for smiling.

No …what! Nothing…he tried to turn around but I gave him an angry look and he replied while sitting on the seat next to me.

You know you are different like you don't drink, you are beautiful but you don't show off and you have a good heart .you are like the whole perfect package any guy would lucky to have. He replied with this look in his eye like he meant it.

Thanks for the compliment Sammy but seriously u don't know me because if u had a slightest idea about me you wouldn't say this. I replied and felt some tears coming into my eyes but I tried my best to fight them but after some seconds I busted out crying.

Hey are you okay! Sammy said coming closer to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I am sorry if I said something wrong.

No Sammy its okay …I …I tried to continue but nothing came out of my mouth.

Look if something is disturbing you can always talk to me .I am a secret keeper. He said smiling trying to calm me.

Yeah it's something in my past it's not worth discussing and but for what its worth if I ever want to open up to someone you will be on the top of my list. I replied and wiped my tears when I heard dean turning the shower off and opening the door.

Hey! Look who is here. He said coming outside the door and looking at me

Hey dean. You kept me waiting for 15 mins what the hell were you doing inside? I asked standing from the bed and walking towards the table were the books lying.

Nothing just fantasying that you were in there with me taking a hot shower with me. He said coming closer to me but Sam stopped him and asked him to go to the washroom and put some clothes on .Of course he said no at first and said he was more comfortable without clothes but Sam pushed him inside the washroom and slammed the door.

Hey Amy! Sammy said coming closer to me.

Yeah….

Look I don't know about your past but just try to forget it okay? we all have something in our lives that we are ashamed of but life never stops and I have known you for 2 weeks now and I have to say I never met a girl like you .You are awesome and whatever your past or your secret is, it will never change the way I think about you okay. He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Thanks Sammy that means a lot you have no idea who much you saying this comforts me. I said.

Hey guys I am fully dressed now so can we study or should I wear a sweater and a trench coat too. Dean said coming out of the washroom and making me and Sam laughing at the same time.

No dean come lets get started we don't have much time left and you have 8 chapter to study so come on.i replied taking out my biology book.

Okay! Hey Sammy go find something to do while we study BIOLOGY...Dean said grinning and pulling out a ten dollar out of his pocket and giving it to Sam.

What the hell!.Dean I am not leaving I have to study too okay and for you information I have to get my GED too this year okay. Sam said sitting next to me and flipping through the pages of his biology book.

What? Oh come …..He continued but we both gave him an angry look and he stopped.

What the hell she is my tutor. He shouted but no one responded and he sat next to us quietly.

Still Flashback

After 3 hours.

Dean you are still on the page you were 3 hours before. Sammy said exhausted and then we both shared tired look.

What the hell is your problem...First you highjack my tutor then you complain shut the hell up man...

Dean stop whining if you just concentrate on this thing for like 5 mins without secretly looking at your busty Asian beauties magazine which is in the corner of the room then maybe you can understand this.

Oh so now it's my mistake that I cant concentrate? What do you want to say that I don't have a brain? Well congratulations Sammy because I don't have one. Dean yelled standing up from the seat and making his way towards the door but stopped when I blocked his way.

Look dean don't yell if u can't understand biology this way then I know a trick that will help you understand all this in a veryyyy short amount of time. I said giving him a wink.

So we are experimenting right? Sammy get your ass out of this room. He said grinning and putting his hands on my hips.

No we are not…god take your hands off me …I said pushing his hands away from my hips.

So then how do you plan on making him understand this? Sammy asked

Well look dean everything I tell you from the book imagine it has two good and another bad and dirty one okay ….the one you think is easy just remember that okay..I told him.

Well maybe now he can get his GED after all…..Sammy said laughing.

Well I don't think this can work but ill try. If only I wasn't sure that dad was serious when he said that he would kick my ass hard this time if I fail I would have been getting laid right now. Dean said in a sad voice and Sammy and I both laughed.

End of flashback…..

So tell to the truth my trick worked and dean did got his GED that year. The three of us together graduated that year from high school. In those three months dean and I grew very close believe me I never thought that would happen but we both started loving each other at least I thought he said I love you a couple of time but if he really loved me he wouldn't have left me would he? Sammy was very shocked when he found about us and he threatened dean he would crazy murder him if he ever hurt me. Sometimes I thought Sammy had feeling for me but I never asked him and never found out. Yes told them my secret on graduation night and after telling them I cried all night and they were there to comfort me. Dean never like the chick flick moments but he laid me down with him and held me all night and that was the first time he told me he loved me and he wanted to have a family with me if he ever got the chance and that was the night he told me all about his life. We had sex that night .Like six rounds. It was a dream came true having dean body on top of me made me forgot all about my past and the world outside. But it was all good to be true when I woke up next morning I found a note that broke my heart into so many pieces.

_Amy_

_I am sorry to go like this but I have an emergency. My dad found something on the demon that killed my mother and he wanted me and Sam to come there as fast as we could. We didn't wanted to leave and Sammy even tried to wake you up and he was going to ask to to come with us hell I wanted the same but I knew that if I do this you would probably end up dead like my mom and I cant to that to you. I want you to know that my love for you is real and I can give up my life for you but I can't see you dying. I know you are going to hate me for this and I deserve that but I want to know that I didn't took advantage of you last night it was all real and you will always be my only love._

_Love_

_Dean W._

My heart shattered after reading this. I tried to hate dean for 6 years but I loved him so much that I can't hate him. All I want is a chance to see him once more and beat him up like shit and ask him if he loved me or not .But some part of me never want to see him again. I live a normal life now I have a job, good friends and a boyfriend that asked me to marry him yesterday and I have to give him an answer tomorrow. I know I can never forget dean but I have to move on and for that I will say yes to Nathan tomorrow.

Bye diary

Katy Brown

19 Jan 2004

So did you guys liked it? I hope you did. Katy is moving on after 6 years will she finally marry Nathan and live a normal life or will someone from her past will pay her a visit. Review and get more…..from now on the story will take place from the middle of season 2 


End file.
